Secrets of Sekot
by darthauthor
Summary: A Post-NJO Novel with ties to KOTOR! After the Vong are defeated, a terrible secret about Sekot's origins is discovered that threatens to destroy the galaxy, as it almost did four thousand years ago... :::: Chapters 1-4 up, much more to come! ::::
1. Chapter One: Origins of Oomglor

The planet of Oomglor was not a warmongering world. Before the Yuuzhan Vong aliens invaded the galaxy, in fact, in had never participated in a single battle. That was an impressive record of pacifism for a system with a thousand year colonization record.  
Situated midway between Tynna and Yag'dhul, Oomglor was a planet populated by mostly humans and Rodians. It had enjoyed plentiful immigration back in the prime of the Republic, when it was bought by a Corellian Hutt who was looking for a good tourist world. Its beautiful forests, huge mountains, and lush grasslands made it an ideal getaway for vacationers or colonists looking for some serenity. Its strange name was taken from a tablet found by the first explorers in some ruins on the planet's highest mountain. The writing was a medley of symbols and lines, and the message had to be sent back to Coruscant to see if it could be interpreted.  
The writing turned out to be the written language of the Rakata, a little known species that was discovered towards the end of the Sith War, nearly three millennia before the tablet was found. However, the Rakata had not colonized any worlds during their existence, which ended only a century after their discovery due to heated civil war among clans on their homeworld. Even stranger was the fact that the tablet was dated nearly twenty two thousand years old- older even than the Republic itself.  
Although the carved text could be deciphered into Basic, the only word that could be translated was 'oomglor'- or 'green'. Thus, much to the dismay of the new ruling Hutt, who hated the sound of the word "Oomglor", the name stuck.  
For two decades colonists arrived on the planet and settled, but eventually the immigration slowed, especially with the discovery of the much more popular colony world Naboo nearby.  
The world's deed was passed among the Hutt family, and eventually sold to a wealthy businessman on Coruscant. By this time, a new party had formed from the colonists who bought the world for the people, and Oomglor became a democracy.  
The residents lived out their lives from generations, witnessing the fall of the Republic, the fall of the Empire, and the fall of the New Republic to the Vong. They didn't much care about offworld war or politics. That is, until war came to them.  
One day, a small Vong fleet entered the system and targeted Oomglor. The battle was short- Oomglor's feeble Defense Fleet was weak and untested in battle, and was hardly a challenge for the legions of Vong coralskippers that penetrated the planet's pristine atmosphere.  
The shocked citizens were totally unprepared for war or occupation and submitted to the invaders, destroying most of their droids and technology. Life passed under the harsh rule of the aliens as it always had, until word came one day that the main Vong fleet had been defeated at Coruscant by the newly assembled forces of the fledgling Galactic Alliance. Rumor had it that they were assisted by a legendary planet that had the power of sentience, but few believed such idle gossip.  
With the news of the death of their channel to the gods, the Vong leader Shimmra, the Oomglor occupation force went into a state of panic. Most of the Vong jumped back to the Core to submit to the Alliance, while many warriors killed themselves in the vain hope that the gods would accept their sacrifice. Only the traitorous smugglers of the Peace Brigade that had governed alongside the Vong remained. They immediately stepped in to govern the planet as the citizens, filled with renewed hope, sent desperate distress signals to the Alliance worlds.  
Within the day an Alliance battle fleet exited hyperspace in the system, under the command of Jacen Solo, the celebrity son of the famous Rebel smuggler Han and the Rebel diplomat Leia Organa. He was famous for escaping Vong captivity twice as well as for his recent help in Shimmra's defeat and, plus, he had just been publicly promoted to Fleet Commander. Alongside Jacen's flagship, the newly commissioned Mon Calamari heavy cruiser Vongbane, flew the famous Millennium Falcon, the legendary freighter of none other than Han Solo himself. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Battle of Oomglor

"We've picked up a flight of Brigade TIEs coming in hard to your port, Vongbane. Watch out." Said Han into the comlink.  
"Copy that, Captain Solo. Thanks for the warning." Said the voice of Jacen from the bridge.  
Han grinned. "You know, you could just call me Dad."  
"Negative, Captain Solo." Said Jacen sarcastically. "I have to follow proper protocol, you know, now that I'm a Senior Officer."  
Han snorted. "You may be of higher rank, but I'm the senior officer around here."  
"Well," Commed Jacen, "Let's hope you're not too 'senior' yet, because there's a squad of fighters coming around on your right."  
Han grinned and shoved the control stick hard, rejoining the fray.  
  
Back on the ground, the citizens, filled with hope, began to rebel against the Peace Brigade troops in the cities. One by one, troops fell to rocks throw from windows or laser bolts from the rooftops. The people of Oomglor weren't going down easily.  
But neither was the Peace Brigade.  
  
"Send a call to the nearest occupied system for reinforcements. I want to keep this planet out of the hands of those Rebel scum." Commander Bilak Nord was a former Imperial officer who was recruited by the Peace Brigade. He didn't like all the smugglers that made up the brigade, he thought they were brash and disloyal. However, the only thing he hated more than smugglers was the remnants of the New Republic.  
He still referred to them as 'Rebel scum'.  
He joined the Brigade to take worlds from those disarrayed insurgents, and he wasn't about to lose one of them to a ragtag group of ships that hardly constituted a 'fleet'. Unfortunately, his fleet was hardly a match with those cowardly aliens turning tail and running simply because their leader was killed. Hmph, he thought. He remembered when Palpatine was killed at Endor. His fleet, instead of backing off, engaged the troublesome Rebels. He gritted his teeth. Those days still haunted him- how had three squadrons of starfighters and eight capital ships taken down the awesome power that was the Death Star?  
  
"Uh. sir? What now?"  
The voice of the commander's assistant immediately snapped Nord out of his nostalgic musings.  
"Open the ion hatch. I want the cannon operational in ten minutes."  
The Rebels had yet to see Nord's true power. 


	3. Chapter Three: Luke and Sekot

The breeze was light and the air crisp in the Middle Distance of the world called Zonama. Small creatures walked among the foliage at the base of the bora trunks. Further up, in the leafy canopy of the boras, birds whistled their shrill songs and the clouds rolled lazily by.  
Luke Skywalker knelt by a serene waterfall, his calm meditation mirroring the peacefulness of the planet around him. He took a long, deep breath in, the aroma of the living world swirling and mixing with the Force around him.  
He was so deep in meditation he didn't hear the form of Jabitha appear behind him. However, he noticed her presence immediately in the Force. Sekot's presence in the Force was impossible to ignore. She opened her mouth to speak.  
"You called."  
Slowly, Luke opened his eyes.  
"I did."  
"What is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
The question made Luke think. What had he wanted to ask her? He wanted to know everything about her- and at the same time- he wanted to know nothing.  
He turned to face her glowing blue form. "I wanted to know more about you." Sekot's chosen face formed a silent chuckle. "Me? I'm flattered. Though your question seems vague."  
Luke sighed. His intentions were vague, too. He decided to start with the most obvious question.  
"What do you look like?"  
Sekot raised her eyebrows and looked down at her glowing blue form.  
"I was under the impression that you humans possessed sight."  
"I mean the real you."  
Sekot's eyes widened.  
"An interesting question. To be honest."  
Sekot hesitated for a moment.  
"I've. I've forgotten. It has been far too many years to count or remember things like one's own appearance. In fact, before recently, when your revelations dredged up long-forgotten memories from my mind, I'd. forgotten. everything from that period. Even now, there is. little that I remember."  
It was Luke's turn to be surprised.  
"You remember other things from the days you were born?"  
Sekot/Jabitha's brow wrinkled as if she was thinking hard.  
"Very little. I remember my separation. I broke off from my parent, the one you call Yuuzhan'Tar, as one cell splits from another. I remember being hidden deep near the planet's core. hidden away from those who would harm me. But there was something else. it was why I had to wait. I waited for- the others."  
Suddenly Luke looked up in surprise.  
"So you're saying- you had siblings."  
The image of Jabitha looked down at the cross-legged Jedi master and nodded.  
"In a manner of speaking." 


	4. Chapter Four: Blind Jump

Leia burst in through the Falcon's cockpit hatch and looked around at the fierce battle raging outside.  
"Looks like they decided to give us a warm welcome."  
"Yeah," said Han smugly, "If you like the heat of blaster bolts."  
C-3PO appeared at the door and was taken aback.  
"Oh! Another battle! If you ask me, Captain Solo, you really have proved yourself to the Alliance in enough battles. Isn't it time you took that vacation you were talking about?"  
"We tried", said Leia, "But he can't help himself from signing up for every mission that's open."  
Han looked back at the two.  
"Not true! I only take a mission if it's challenging enough for me."  
Leia scoffed. "You mean, risky and life-threatening enough for you."  
Han shrugged. "Well, if that's the way you want to put it."  
Suddenly their conversation was cut short when a huge blast shook the ship  
  
Commander Nord was pleased. He called down to the ion cannon control officer, "Forget the capital ships, I want you to target the Falcon until it's disabled. Instruct the fighters to back off of it, too."  
Then more quietly, he said to himself, "I will deliver the deathblow to Solo myself."  
His lips curled into a grin.  
He wished his old commander back in the Empire could see him now, about to kill one of the most prolific leaders of the Rebellion.  
  
"Blast! They've got an ion cannon" yelled Han.  
"Oh, dear! Captain Solo!" said C-3PO as he came in through the cockpit door.  
"What is it, Threepio?"  
"Artoo says if we take many more hits from that ion cannon, it'll shut down our hyperdrive engines!"  
Leia looked back at Threepio, and then at Han.  
"Han, we'd better get out of here quick."  
Han shoved the stick hard to the left and the Falcon made a wide U- turn.  
"My thoughts exactly."  
Suddenly a huge blast rocked the rear of the ship and blue electricity skittered across the cockpit's control panels.  
"Blast it!" Han swore. "That last hit knocked out our weapons. But it wasn't big enough to take down the engines. We're going to have to make a blind jump out of here."  
Leia looked at him.  
"A blind jump? Are you mad? We could fly right through a planet!"  
"Don't worry," He said, fiddling with knobs and switches on the control panel. "I'm calculating the safest trajectory. We shouldn't hit anything. too big."  
"Well, that's comforting." Leia said.  
Their words melded with the sound of engines as the stars lengthened- and the Falcon shot into hyperspace. 


End file.
